The Great Tubing Adventure
by DominoTyler
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Voldemort, Luna, Draco, Snape, Blaise, Ginny, Bellatrix, Lucius, Parvati, Cho, Rodolphus, Narcissa, Crabbe and Goyle are back in the sequel to Muggle Games, the story of survival and amusement. This time they must survive something scarier than no magic in a room full of enemies: the wilderness.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Great Tubing Adventure

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** Oh, geez, I'm not even going to list them all...

**Characters:** Harry, Ron, Hermione, Voldemort, Luna, Draco, Snape, Blaise, Ginny, Bellatrix, Lucius, Parvati, Cho, Rodolphus, Narcissa

**Type:** Multi-chapter

**A/N:** Well, it's been *checks* about 2 years since I last updated Muggle Games, but here I am! As promised, I am writing the author's note for the sequel of one of my most popular fanfics! My writing style has progressed X10, I'd say, as has my sense of humor (I'm very hilarious), but I think you shall enjoy this story nonetheless! I'd started the story about a year ago when I was camping but I can't find that start anywhere...I think it's in one of my really old journals. Anyways, without further ado, the story you've all been waiting for - The Great Tubing Adventure!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any other recognizable material. :)

**Recap: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Voldemort, Parvati, Luna, Draco, Snape, Blaise, Ginny, Bellatrix, Lucius, and Cho all found themselves locked in a room together for 3 days, unable to perform magic or to place physical harm on one another. Their only amusement for all 3 of those days was a box of muggle games, which Ron had received from his father for graduation. By the end, everyone had gone at least slightly crazy and no one was the same. Hermione fell in love with Snape, Harry and Ginny managed to stay together despite confused feelings for Parvati and Blaise (who are both now quite bitter) Draco and Luna got together, Ron and Bellatrix have a strange love/hate relationship that is mostly hate, Lucius still loves his wife, Bellatrix wants to leave Rodolphus, and Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort are best friends/brothers for the rest of their lives. When they had been rescued and were all snuggled in bed together, Harry Potter decided that the best way to relax after a traumatizing experience was to go...camping!**

...

The bus drove away, leaving the group in a cloud of smoke and dust and nature. All of them hacked up a storm until the dust cleared, and then Harry picked up his bags and stepped forward, getting a good look at the forest the large group now found themselves in the center of.

"Perfect!" Harry exclaimed. "Yes, this is just the forest that Dudley left me in for a week. We'll be able to survive here just fine if you all listen to every word I say!"

"And if you don't then you will most surely die," replied Lord Voldemort, stepping forward to examine the forest with Harry.

It had been only a few days since the terrifying time that had been spent holed up in that classroom, and everybody here was definitely ready for a vacation. Along with all of our favorite characters, Rodolphus, Narcissa, Crabbe and Goyle, who had both been on missions for the previous story, were here to vacation with their loved ones. Of course, they found it quite strange, the bond these people all had together, not to mention how...different they were now, after their adventure, but they were trying to accept the new friends and try to forget the old ones. They weren't so bad, really - just a little insane, and they all held grudges on certain others and were very confused and kind of lost and unsure of how to live life in the real world and they cringed whenever a door was shut and charmed themselves to be unable to speak in their sleep and they were very careful to not take drinks from anyone but themselves, and then they guarded those drinks carefully, and they also hoarded food like squirrels, but other than that they were perfectly normal people.

"Alright, let's get moving!" Harry announced, turning to look at all of his friends with a happy grin before he turned once again and headed off into the deep, dark forest somewhere in the Irish countryside. He was quickly followed by everybody behind him. Snape and Hermione held hands. Ginny ran ahead to take Harry's hand, cutting off Voldemort from Harry's right side. He glared at her but knew he couldn't do anything to hurt his best friend's mate. Besides, he wouldn't be answering to only Harry, he figured, when he noticed the Zabini boy watching on angrily as Harry leaned over to kiss Ginny's pale cheek. He looked murderous and Voldemort decided he'd really have to watch his brothers back this weekend.

Draco was trying very hard to focus on Luna, hanging a bit back from the group so they could chat quietly, but Crabbe and Goyle were making it very difficult, asking their friend to hurry up to the group or they'd get left behind every other minute. In front of them, Lucius and Narcissa were walking close together, discussing baby names for the child that wouldn't be born for another seven months. To the right of them was Rodolphus gloating away about his various victories, his arm thrown around his wife, who looked like she'd rather be tearing out her own eyes than anything. Ron stood off to the side a ways, moping, as he still had no friends. He wasn't even sure why he came along, or why he was even invited. Probably to be a target.

Parvati and Cho stood off to the side, also confused about why they'd been invited along on this trip. Harry was sure about his feelings for Ginny and so Parvati knew she would never get him, and Cho knew she was probably there so they would all have something pretty to look at in these dark, dreary woods. But nevertheless, no one seemed to really want to have anything to do with them, so they decided to stick together. Which was more than Blaise or Ron could say, because there was no way in hell either of them would be spending any voluntary time together.

After walking on for nearly a half an hour, the sound of rushing water could be heard from somewhere a bit off in the distance.

"We're almost there!" Harry exclaimed and he picked up the pace a little bit. Ginny had to run to keep up with his long strides and Voldemort was glad he could use this excuse to accidentally nudge Ginny out of the way so he could take Harry's hand and they could run up to the river just ahead, laughing as merrily as two boys had ever been known to do.

"We're here!" Harry cried as they broke into a small clearing, and everyone "ooh!"'d and "aah!"'d to their hearts content as they marveled at the stunning scenery surrounding them. Right before them, across the clearing, was a river, several feet wide, rushing wildly past them. They were surrounded on all sides by trees and foliage and flowers and Harry hoped there were myriads of small animals he could cuddle with along the way.

"Harry, it's so beautiful!" Hermione said, holding Snape's hand tighter. "I could never have imagined coming to a place like this for vacation. It's wonderful."

"I know," Harry replied. "I always make the best decisions, don't I?"

"Of course you do, Harry, m'boy," Voldemort replied, patting the scruffy head of his best friend. "Now, why don't we pitch our tent and start a fire and make some campfire food like real pals?"

"That's the best idea I've heard all day, best friend," Harry replied eagerly, a large grin plastered across his face.

Ron watched on sadly. But I'm his best friend! He wanted to shout.

It was a big mess, but with a bit of teamwork they managed to pitch an enormous muggle tent. After their 3 days without magic, they found that doing things the muggle way really wasn't too bad; The four who hadn't been trapped with them did not understand this strange fascination the group now had with muggles but they decided to endure it, at least for the weekend. At least they'd been allowed to bring their wands along. They'd managed to talk Harry out of the terrible idea of leaving them behind.

When the tent was up they started a fire (with magic, after there had been no fire with Harry trying with two sticks for nearly an hour) and crowded around, roasting food that didn't really need to be roasted and playing "What's in your milk," just like old times.

They all curled up tightly together in bed that night (including the four that hadn't been with them in the room for three days, who found this to be very strange, but they went along with it anyways), getting ready to go tubing the very next morning.

...

**Chapter 1 is complete! Let's see how this goes. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"I do not have a boat!" Harry announced as they stood before the river, all decked out in their bathing suits. "However, I have a lot of tires and the spirit of adventure pulsing through my veins. Now I give you each a car tire and hope that you also brought along your adventure, because this is going to be lame if you didn't, Ron."

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed, but he really didn't care. He was used to this by now.

Harry pulled tiny car tires from his pocket and passed his wand over the top of them, growing them to their actual full size. Then he rolled one to each person in the group and placed his own in the river that was rushing at dangerous speeds.

"Are you sure this is safe, Harry?" Hermione asked, holding her tire in front of her torso, covering up her swimsuit-bedecked body. "That river is moving very quickly."

"I'm absolutely positive that no more than 45 people have ever died or gone missing on this river!" Harry exclaimed, throwing his tube into the water and jumping onto it. He squeaked girlishly at the cold and then cried out, "Follow me!"

"Wait up, Harry!" said Ginny with a grin, charging in after him.

"Oh, no you don't!" Voldemort muttered under his breath. He had not changed from his robes. He jumped in after Harry and Ginny and found himself tangled in his wet robes and got stuck at an awkward angle in his tube, but he didn't care - all that mattered was that he needed to catch up with his brother before he took off with the devil woman!

Blaise had his eye on the devil woman, and he got in next.

"Come along quickly, my love!" said Rodolphus gallantly as he shoved his wife into a tube and then got into one himself, pushing the two of them off together.

Ron shrugged. Now was a good enough time as any - he climbed in his tube and shot off in the current immediately. Snape and Hermione decided to share a tube and they got in as well. After them, Lucius helped in his pregnant wife and got into his own tube behind her. Draco tried to sneak in himself and Luna in their tube before Crabbe and Goyle could tag along but they were fast at securing their own tube and hooking their feet onto Draco and Luna's tube. Draco attempted to shake them off but it was completely useless. Finally, in went Cho and Parvati, who didn't exactly want to get wet but who also didn't really want to get stuck by themselves back at camp and get themselves subjected to getting eaten by wild animals like squirrels or antelopes. So they came along as well.

It was nice. Going in a straight line, they were flowing gently but speedily along for several minutes and it was very relaxing.

Then came the first waterfall.

Everyone screamed. "Harry!" Hermione shrieked. "Waterfalls? When does this end!"

"It doesn't!" Harry cried. He laughed wildly. "Wowwee this is fun!"

They went over another falls and everyone started to wonder why they'd let themselves be led by a guy who had completely_ lost his marbles._

Ginny clung to her boyfriend. "Harry! How do we stop?"

"When we run into something!" Harry returned.

Ginny screamed.

The water had sped up ten times as fast as it had been before and there were mini whirlpools causing them to fly around in circles. Ginny reached out and grabbed onto the first person closest to her as she flew out of her tube after hitting a rock. Blaise grabbed her waist and pulled her into his own tube, holding her tight up against himself to deflect the giant bumps they were hurdling over.

They soon came to a strange split in the river - it split in several different directions, and those directions were also split into more directions, veining out into a crazy maze of directions. And everybody started swirling into madness!

After all of the screaming had stopped, everybody found themselves crashing into things all over the place. Blaise helped Ginny up onto the shore they found themselves near. Harry untangled Voldemort and helped him out. Snape pulled an unconscious Hermione onto the shore, choking, finding himself at the feet of a hysterical Lucius, screaming out for his wife, who was nowhere even close to them, helping Parvati and Cho to their feet, her maternal instincts kicking in. Her real child was also unconscious, being watched by his cronies, his girlfriend disentangling herself from the tire she'd landed on shore with. Ron picked up his face from someone's very large chest and found himself with a bloody nose, resulting from a punch in the face from the owner of the chest, Ms. Bellatrix Lestrange, whose husband was running around by himself, searching for any sign of life he could find.

They were all terribly lost, it seemed.

Ginny groaned as she sat up, pressing her hand to her head, which she had struck on something sharp. There was blood on her fingers when she pulled back her hand to examine them.

A new groan came from beneath her and she jumped out of the way when she found she was sitting on the chest of her ex-boyfriend, Blaise Zabini.

"Oh, Blaise!" Ginny exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!"

"Nnngh." He shook his head. "S'okay. Where are we?"

Ginny shook her head as well. "I have no idea. And I don't see anybody else around."

The two got to their feet, but Ginny quickly toppled back over.

"Ginny!" Blaise said. He lifted her into his arms. "You've lost a lot of blood... I'll get you somewhere safe, and then I'll find some help!"

He began walking quickly, trying desperately not to jostle Ginny.

_Yes_. He thought._ This is it. This is my chance to prove my love for Ginny. And then she'll be so thrilled that she'll let me murder Harry Potter._

Harry, at that time, was running around screaming out for his beloved Ginny. Voldemort was watching him, a worried expression upon his white features.

"Harry, I'm concerned about your health. You really need to watch your blood pressure."

"How can I watch my blood pressure when I can't even watch my girlfriend?" Harry screamed in Voldemort's face. "I have to - I have to go find her!"

"Harry, wait, it's too dangerous," Voldemort replied, grabbing hold of Harry's arm. "It's better we just wait here until my Death Eater's notice my absence and come looking for me."

"That idea will never work," Harry said, shaking his head. "Come, brother! We must find my mate!"

"Of course, Harry..." Voldemort replied. "Of course. Let us go search out your red headed devil w- I mean girlfriend."

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed, running in not the right direction at all.

...

"B-b-bella?" Rodolphus fell down. He'd been wandering around for hours and hours in the hot, scorching sun and he wasn't sure how much longer he could go on. (Actually, it had only been about 5 minutes and the weather was quite mild, but we won't tell him that. We'll let him keep on pretending he's in some strange castaway action movie.)

"My beloved wife, where have you fled to? Why have you left me? Oh, I curse the moment I let your fingers slip from mine!"

_"Are we going to tell him that we're here? He's starting to scare -"_

The whisper was cut off with a slap to the mouth.

_"Shut up! He'll hear you. Come on, let's get out of here."_

Bellatrix and Ron crawled along on their hands and knees, desperate to not make any sound, along in the direction they were pretty sure their tires had brought them on the river. When they were certain they wouldn't be heard, they stood up and began speaking aloud to each other.

"Why aren't we going to tell Rodolphus where we are?" asked Ron.

"Because if we don't tell him where we are, hopefully he'll get lost and never come back and then I'll be single and the Dark Lord will want to have sex with me."

Ron's eyes widened. "Can he do that?"

He didn't have time to duck before Bella's hand smacked him over the head. She could hit hard.

"Ow!"

"Don't you dare insinuate what I think you're insinuating!" she snapped. "Come on. Let's just find the others and get out of here. Before Roddy catches up."

...

"Nngh," Draco groaned as he sat up, bringing his hand to his head. Then he remembered what happened. "Luna? Luna?!"

He got to his feet and spun around, searching for his girlfriend, but he couldn't find her anywhere. All he saw were two enormous imbeciles crouched around where he had previously been laying unconscious.

"Have you two seen Luna?" he demanded to know.

"The white-haired girl went that way," said Goyle, pointing into a forest Draco had hoped Luna hadn't gone into, as he didn't really want to have to search through it.

"Why? Did she say what she was going to do?"

"She said she saw a hindensnark."

"A...what?"

"A gobblewonk."

"You're going to have to speak up, I must have hit my ear or something. What?"

"A lillycuff."

"No, no," Crabbe interjected. "You're getting it all wrong. It was a jabberwit."

"A jabberwatt?"

"No, fillydog."

"Kellyhog?"

"Close!"

"Draco!"

Draco spun around at the sound of the sweet voice behind him and ran to Luna, lifting her into a hug. "Luna! Where were you?"

"I was looking for these aloe leaves," Luna replied, holding them up with a smile. "You got a bit of sunburn from lying there for too long."

Draco turned on the others, who just shrugged. "I don't speak girl very well," Goyle defended.

...

Hermione blinked awake to find a very handsome man with long black hair leaning over her, blocking out the sun.

"Who are you?"

Snape blinked. "It's...Hermione, it's me. Severus. Your..." he whispered the next part so the blonde man searching the beach frantically wouldn't hear him. "Fiance."

"I have a fiancé?" she replied, sitting up and rubbing her head. "Who is it?"

"It's me..." Snape watched her warily. "Are you alright?"  
"I think so." A pause. "Who am I?"

...

"Alright, girls, it looks like we're on our own," said Narcissa after examining the beach for several moments. "That means we're going to have to look after ourselves. We can't rely on men for everything, can we?" She ripped off her swimsuit cover up and tied it around her forehead. "We are women! And we can brave this forest just as any man could! Are you ready, girls? Ready to put behind your feminine ways and be prepared to eat each other if things come to it?"

Cho and Parvati glanced at each other, quite afraid of the turn things had taken.

Some camping trip.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 1

Ginny and Blaise/Harry and Voldemort

Blaise could hear some sort of rustling from up ahead and prayed to Merlin that it was one of his friends/foes and not some sort of predator. He carried Ginny in his arms bridal style, and she hung limply over either side of his arms.

Relief flooded through him when he heard that whomever was rustling through the woods was, in fact, calling for Ginny. Dread pitted itself back into his stomach when he realized it was Harry Potter who was calling for her.

He had to make a decision quickly. Turn back and look in the other direction for help and chance Ginny losing anymore blood, or just give in and ask Harry for help. Of course, he was sure Harry wouldn't be able to do much, but at least he had been getting injured for years and was probably pretty good with healing spells. Plus, his best friend was Hermione Granger, and if he hadn't learned a single thing from being her friend then he had no more faith in anything.

Biting his tongue, Blaise made the better decision. "Potter!"

There was a pause before the rustling continued in Blaise and Ginny's direction.

Blaise started explaining before Harry could see what happened to Ginny, or he was sure Harry would have immediately blamed Blaise for what had happened.

"Ginny hit her head, Potter," he said. "She needs help."

Harry looked furious when he burst through the foliage. Blaise had been right.

"You let her get hurt?" he spat as he took her limp form from Blaise's arms and turned towards the direction he'd come from.

"Come on, love, I'll get you fixed up in no time at all," he whispered, sounding surprisingly sober for Harry. Blaise figured this was a pretty good decision. At least he could be serious when he absolutely needed to be.

Blaise followed Harry through the trees, where they met up with Lord Voldemort. Harry explained what had happened as they walked, then sped up a bit, headed back to the beach.

"Hey, kid."

Blaise glanced up at Voldemort, surprised he was speaking to him.

"It's Zabini, right?"

Blaise nodded. "Yes, sir. Blaise Zabini."

"I got a proposition for ya," he said under his breath, checking ahead to make sure there was no way Harry could hear him.

"Ok..." Blaise replied cautiously. He wasn't so sure he wanted to take a proposition from the Dark Lord, but he was the Dark Lord, so she wasn't so sure it would be a good idea to deny him what he wanted.

"If you steal the red-headed devil-woman from my brother," he said quietly, very quietly, "I'll give you anything you want for an entire year, no matter what it is."

Blaise's eyes widened. "All I'd want is to keep Harry away from the two of us so we can be happy."

Voldemort held out his hand and Blaise took it. "There. This is a muggle shake. You can't break this otherwise you're a big loser. You get back the devil-woman from Harry by the end of this camping trip, whenever that may be, and I'll keep Potter away from you so you two can do whatever you like for the rest of your lives."

Blaise nodded his head firmly and shook Voldemort's hand. This was a thing.

They got back to the beach where Harry and Voldemort had washed up onto the shore and Harry laid Ginny out on the beach and began working his healing magic while Blaise watched on anxiously, until Harry turned and glared evilly, so he and Voldemort headed back into the woods and searched for freshwater. They could have easily used aguamenti, but they had something to do this way.

When they returned to the shore, Ginny was sitting up and conscious and Harry was looking a lot like he was about to kiss her.

Voldemort kicked Blaise in the shin and he knew what he had to do. He called out to them.

"Hey, guys, I've got some - whoa!" the three leaf-fulls of water he'd been carrying poured over Harry Potter's head, drenching him from head-to-toe.

Harry turned a glare on him. "You'll pay for that, Zabulini. You'll pay."

"Zabulini?"

"Come on, Ginetha. Let's try and find our way back to camp."

He pulled her to her feet and Blaise saw Ginny mouth the word "Ginetha?" before she was turned around and Blaise was following Harry, Ginny and Voldemort back into the forest, hopefully in the correct direction.

...

Bellatrix and Ron/Rodolphus

"So, what do we do now?" Ron asked Bellatrix. They were walking along the beach, as they had been doing for the past several hours, and it was starting to get dark out. The sun was sinking over the distant horizon and it was getting a little bit chilly.

"We obviously have to find our Dark Lord and get him back to safety," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Can't we just apparate back to camp?" Ron grumbled.

"Of course not! We must find the Dark Lord and that's final!"

Ron groaned and continued walking. His feet were sore because he had no shoes on and he felt his skin begin to sizzle in the sun. Though the weather was mild, the sun reflecting off of the water's surface was causing a bit of a sunburn problem for his fair, ginger skin, and he was not happy about it.

Anytime he made a comment about anything, however, Bellatrix simply told him to suck it up and be a man. Ron quipped that if she wanted a man so bad, she should just go back and find her deranged husband.

But as the sun began disappear and the temperature cooled, Ron became a bit more relaxed and stopped yelling, and he found the two of them could have a semi-civil conversation together.

Rodolphus was tracking.

"These footprints are fresh," he whispered to himself, crouched down in the mud, running his hand over the footprint he was sure belonged to his wife. It was so dainty and perfect - it must have been.

And the footprint next to it - that was the ginger kid. He could tell because it was large and clumsy and pathetic.

He would track his beautiful wife and the pathetic ginger kid, and he would find them, even if it killed him.

...

Draco and Luna and Crabbe and Goyle

"There will be blood before sundown," Draco thought to himself as he grit his teeth and tried to keep a sour look off of his face. _This was not okay with him._

Luna giggled atop Goyle's back. "You sure are tall!" she said happily.

She had tripped somewhere in the woods and twisted her ankle. Draco would have carried her...if he hadn't injured his wrist trying to catch her. So they turned to the next strongest of the bunch - Goyle. Draco had no other choice, unfortunately.

"You are like a feather," replied Goyle in his slow way. "I barely feel you on my back. I am used to carrying my mother's pet oxen."

"That's just so ridiculous!" Luna exclaimed, laughing quietly.

Draco bit his tongue to keep from growling as Crabbe and Goyle laughed with her.

_This was not okay with him._

"Alright, that's enough walking for now," Draco said. "It's getting really dark. I can barely see my own damn feet. Come on, let's build some kind of a shelter we can change into a tent."

"Sure, okay," said Goyle, and he made to drop Luna onto the ground like a sack of flour.

Draco stopped him and helped Luna gently down to the ground, resting her on the mossy floor gently.

_This was not okay._

...

Snape and Hermione and Lucius

"Getting louder isn't going to make her recognize you," Lucius commented idly.

"Crying isn't going to get your wife back, either," Snape snapped, whipping his head away from Hermione, who was seated on a large rock, to his long-haired buddy.

Lucius curled over. His face pinched up. "But it makes me feel better," he whined before bursting into tears.

"I never thought I'd say that I'm the only sane one here," Snape muttered before turning back to Hermione.

"Alright. When we get back to camp I can give you a potion that will cure your amnesia. Until then...I guess all I can do is try to prompt your memory back. Let's start with your name."

"Hermione," she replied. "You said that earlier. Are you really my fiance? You're quite old."

Snape narrowed his eyes and Lucius sat up, wiping at his tears.

"Did she just say fiance?" Lucius asked.

"You're listening to the girl that hit her head so hard she knocked out all of her memories?" Snape spat, and Lucius curled up and cried some more, saying something along the lines of, "You don't have to yell!"

Snape turned back to Hermione and whispered, "Yes, I am your fiance, but don't tell anyone. We've been keeping it a secret. Now: last name?"

"Does it matter if I'm just going to have yours soon?" Hermione replied, crossing her arms. Snape could tell she was thinking hard, though.

"Alright, then what's mine?" Snape responded.

Hermione blinked. "Sanchez?"

...

Narcissa and Parvati and Cho

Parvati patted Cho's back to try and soothe her tears.

"Mrs. Malfoy, we've been running for two hours straight. Can we stop?"

Narcissa turned around, her eyes blazing. "You wanna die, kid?"

Parvati whimpered and shook her head. "No."

"Then_ move move move!"_

**Parvati and Cho sped up, both crying and wishing the worst upon Harry, wherever he was.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, guys! Well, I wasn't going to write anything today, at least, I didn't think so, but my best friend has been hanging out with this guy to try and be his wingman and she just left for a spur of the moment Beatles Tribute Band (which I would love to see, but hey, why should we invite the writer girl?) and so now I've got a whole night to myself. Whoopee.**

**Actually, no, I love writing for you guys. You guys are awesome. :)**

**...**

**Ginny Blaise Harry and Voldemort/Luna Draco Crabbe and Goyle**

Blaise groaned. "Can't we just apparate back to camp? Why do we have to stop for the night?"

"I, for one, do not have a photographic memory so I do not, therefore, remember how to get back to camp and, consequently, do not wish to splinch," Harry replied, not looking in Blaise's direction. He was concentrating too hard on the tent he was building out of tree bark and twigs. Blaise rolled his eyes and decided he was going to head back on his own.

Voldemort, however, would not let that happen.

"You leave now you forfeit," he hissed. "You won't be able to get her if she and Harry go through a life-threatening situation!"

Blaise sighed and turned around, watching Harry struggle with his shelter, when he noticed Ginny making strange faces a little ways off. With a look at Harry and then at Voldemort, Blaise walked over by her and took a seat next to her.

"What's going on?" he asked, keeping his eyes ahead on Harry.

Ginny shrugged. "My head feels weird. Probably all of the sun. Nothing too bad."

"Here, let's go find you some shade," Blaise replied, standing and reaching out to take her hand.

Ginny smiled. "Okay."

The two stood and headed off into the woods a ways, where it was shady and cool, especially as the night began to fall. Blaise cleared off a fallen log and Ginny sat down with a sigh.

Then Blaise heard rustling...from both directions.

He heard a voice from the direction opposite from where he'd come.

"Draco?"

There was a pause and more rustling. "Blaise?"

Then in the opposite direction came Harry's voice. "Draco?"

At the same time, Harry entered the clearing and Draco from the other direction.

Draco groaned. "Harry?"

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed, throwing himself at the blonde boy and kissing him right on the mouth.

Draco shoved him off and dramatically wiped off his mouth.

Harry laughed. "Sometimes I forget if I like you or not."

"Not," Draco snapped. "Where have you guys been?"

"Uh, lost," Harry said in a matter-of-fact way. "Same as you. Come on! You can help us build our shelter!"

Harry ran off towards the clearing where Voldemort and his shelter was waiting for him, but Draco didn't follow.

"What are you guys doing back here by yourself?" Draco asked, putting his unharmed hand into his pocket.

"Ginny needed to get out of the sun," Blaise replied, standing to be next to his best friend.

"Hello, Blaise and Ginny!" Luna exclaimed happily from atop Goyle's shoulders. "I twisted my ankle. I hope you're all alright?"

"Fine, Luna," Ginny said. "Come down here and let me examine that ankle of yours."

"Okay!" She said happily, and Goyle let her down.

"You know where we are, mate?" Blaise asked Draco as they watched their love interests' interact.

"No idea," Draco replied. "And apparating is out because we don't have our wands..."

Blaise groaned. He hadn't even thought that far ahead - how would he apparate without a wand?

Looks like they were walking. Hopefully, they'd figure it out.

...

**Hermione and Snape and Lucius**

"Sycamore? Uh...Grape?"

"Close!" Snape exclaimed, losing his cool for a moment. He ran his hand through his hair in a sort of state of disarray. "You're so close, Hermione. You can do it. What's my last name?"

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, thinking hard. "Um...Pomegranate?"

Snape sighed. "Even in terms of fruits, how is a grape like a pomegranate?"

"Cut her some slack, Snape," Lucius grumbled. "She's had a long day."

"Snape!" She exclaimed. "That's it! Your last name is Snape!"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Yes, my name is Snape. Do you remember anything else?"

"Well, I remember where we are," she said. "I remember camping here with some people who I guess are my parents?"

"Really? Do you remember where the campsite is?"

"Sure, about a days walk in that direction," Hermione replied, pointing in the opposite direction of where they'd been going. "Have we been headed there all of this time. Oh, we were so close! If only I'd known then."

Snape screamed internally and they turned around.

...

**Narcissa and Cho and Parvati**

"We made it!" Narcissa exclaimed, jumping up and down, pumping her fist in the air. "We are victorious!"

But Cho and Parvati weren't listening. The two of them collapsed into their tent and were unconscious in minutes.

...

**Bellatrix and Ron and Rodolphus**

"Bella, I have to say, if you want something, you should just go for it," Ron said inspirationally.

The two were lounging by the water, watching the sun go down and eating some miscellaneous fruits they'd found in bushes and trees around where they'd set up a little shelter. They'd gotten to talking in the meantime, as Rodolphus was stumbling around behind them and, in the state he was in, would never find them in their shelter. From where they were they could hear him tripping around in the brush, talking to a squirrel he had somehow managed to tame in the few short hours he'd been talking to the thing. He'd named it "Percival."

"I know," Bellatrix sighed. "You're right. But what if he rejects you?"

"Well, I am most certain that, without a doubt, he will reject you," Ron replied. "But then you'll be able to give him up, you know? You can serve someone wholeheartedly and not do it with them!"

Bellatrix sighed. "You know what? You're right! As soon as we find him, I'm going to tell him how I feel! I'm going to tell him that I love him! Not Rodolphus! And I'm going to get a divorce, even if he rejects me."

"That's my girl!" Ron exclaimed. "You are strong. You are beautiful! Your opinion matters!"  
"Yeah!" Bella exclaimed loudly.

Mistake.

There was a pause in Roddy's soliloquy to Percival. Then, quietly...

"Bella?"

Bellatrix swore. "Quick!"

The two pulled on a piece of seaweed and a sheet of more seaweed covered them because of their very elaborate mechanism they had created just for this reason. They wouldn't be spotted tonight.

...

**Like I said, alone for the night, so you might get another update in a different story by tonight. Yay!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm running a little low on ideas...really desperate for requests or ideas on what should happen next! This story is supposed to be fueled by requests so I have no idea what's even going to happen... Please help if you've got an idea or wants something to happen! I'll even change the pairings if you really want me to!**

**...**

**Ginny Blaise Harry and Voldemort/Luna Draco Crabbe and Goyle**

"There!" Harry exclaimed, hands on hips as he proudly faced his creation.

The shelter held a lot to be desired. It was about 3 feet tall and 4 by 5 feet wide - only about big enough for three to squeeze inside, and even then feet would be hanging out the front of it. It was open on the front and had no door at all. The branches holding up the roof of broad leaves didn't look very sturdy and the whole thing made Blaise feel nervous, like a little kid teetering over a bridge.

"Well, everybody get inside!" he sang, motioning for people to climb inside.

"Potter, you tosser, there's no way we'll all fit in that pathetic little hut," Draco replied, crossing his arms. "That's weak. I could build a better shelter in half the time, and it would actually be worthwhile."

"My shelter is worthwhile," Harry said, also crossing his arms. "I'll show you! Come on, Ginny."

Harry got down onto his hands and knees and grabbed ahold of Ginny's arm, pulling her down beside him. She gasped as she fell to the ground and her eyes looked a little disoriented for a moment. She shook her head and hummed as she crawled into the shelter with Harry. Harry lay down on the far left side and Ginny laid next to him.

"So, Ginny?" he said. "It was totally worthwhile, right?"

Ginny sighed and closed her eyes. "Perfectly acceptable, Harry," she said sleepily.

Voldemort stomped on Blaise's foot. "Oh!" he muttered.

"Well, as long as it's worthwhile..." Blaise said loud enough for the two in the tent to hear. He got down onto his hands and knees and crawled into the tent as well, plopping down beside the two of them. "Ooh, cozy." - though they were packed in tighter than sardines.

It appeared Ginny had already fallen asleep, but she pulled herself against Blaise's arm.

Harry tried to pull her back, but Blaise's grip on her was firm.

The game was on.

Outside of the tent, everyone in their travel party watched the two argue silently before they each searched out somewhere to sleep. Draco, true to his word, was able to create a small hut, just the perfect size for he and Luna. Lord Voldemort slipped in next to Harry in the teeny tiny space that was left, and Crabbe and Goyle, who didn't really care as long as they were sleeping, went to sleep right out in the open.

**Hermione and Snape and Lucius/Narcissa and Cho and Parvati**

They stumbled into the clearing, finding that three others had made it back to the campsite already.

Lucius's eyes widened and it was as if they were in an old romance movie. Lucius ran towards his wife, his arms outstretched, and she stood and grinned lovingly at him with her arms open as well, awaiting the moment when he would fall into her embrace.

The illusion of slow-motion was broken when Lucius fell into the river that he hadn't noticed was separating them. He clumsily clopped through the river, tearing at his robes in an attempt to free himself from the tug of the water. He flopped over onto the bank of the river and pulled himself out of the water, dragging himself towards his wife. He got to his feet and made to fling himself upon her, but she held up her hands.

"When you're dry," she said calmly, and Lucius pouted.

Hermione leaned over to Snape and whispered. "Is that who he's been crying about? She's rather large."

Severus gave her a strange look. "She's pregnant, Miss Granger."

Hermione looked like this was a great revelation. "Ah, I see." She blinked and looked up at Snape once again. "How does that happen again?"

Snape swallowed hard. "Let's just get across this river here and I'll explain a little later. Hopefully when you've regained your memory."

Narcissa fetched her wand from her tent and transfigured the stones at the bottom of the river into a bridge, which Hermione and Severus easily walked across. They left it in place for whenever the others decided to return and Narcissa started a campfire and began preparing food filling cups of water for everyone.

"Perhaps we should search for the others?" asked Parvati as she sipped her water gently. "It'll be much safer with our wands. Maybe we could set up a signal. Turn this campfire smoke green or something."

"We'll try it if they haven't arrived by morning," replied Narcissa as she dished out food for everyone. "For now, we have to get our own strength up. You two need more protein."

Cho and Parvati shared a look that they both understood meant they felt terrible for how Draco must have had to grow up being raised by this drill sergeant of a mother and they ate until Narcissa was happy with them.

**Bellatrix and Ron and Rodolphus**

Still hidden away in their little hovel, the two decided it was time to go to bed. They had only waited a few minutes for Rodolphus to move on and now they were completely alone, so they lay down beside the river and stared up at the stars, which were very difficult to see through the spreading branches and dripping foliage of the trees surrounding them, but it was the thought that counted.

But now they returned to their hideout and curled up beside each other. After saying their goodnights, they turned away from each other and tried to fall asleep.

Ron was rather cold, and it didn't take him long to find that Bella, too, was cold - he could hear the violent chatter of her teeth striking up with the sound of the chirring night insects around them.

He rolled over and scooted towards the much older woman, pressing himself to her in order to not only warm himself, but to warm her as well. Bellatrix remembered the last time they had slept beside each other, back in that dreadful classroom, and she gritted her teeth - if he tried anything funny she'd drown him in his sleep - but as long as he kept his hands to himself, at least he was warm.

Rodolphus did not feel the cold - he felt only the night. He had wrestled a duck until it had died. After crying over it and then realizing the true meaning of hunting, he created a fire using a rock, a stick and a pile of squirrels, he roasted the duck and the squirrels and ate a meal fit for a king. Then, using a needle he whittled from a rock and thread made of his own hair, he used the pelts to sew himself garb of the greatest material, decorated with the feathers of the duck. He draped himself in his new royal cape and set up a throne for himself that would double as a bed for the night.

He was the ruler of this forest. And when he found Bella once again, she would be his queen.


End file.
